Hot Chocolate
by BlackCherry229
Summary: Masa laluku seperti cokelat. Sangat gelap. Dan menyebalkan Sai x Ino! Don't Like Don't Read! RnR?
1. Flashback

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU | Fluff | OOC |All Ino PoV

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

RnR?

**HOT CHOCOLATE**

Yang kutau aku tidak terlahir seperti ini. Selalu menyendiri. Menghindar dari pembicaraan teman - teman. Gosip - gosipan tidak jelas dari si jidat. Dan lebih tepatnya, menghindar dari Sakura yang kusebut si jidat tadi.

Hidupku dimasa kecilku sama sekali berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Dulu aku adalah orang yang sangat cerewet dan periang. Bermain bersama Sakura dan teman lainnya seperti anak - anak normal. Dan sekarang? Dingin, pendiam dan menyendiri. Kuhabiskan waktuku untuk meminum cokelat panas di pojokan kafe.

Semuanya dimulai dari itu. Kejadian itu, yang membuat emosi ku naik jika dikuak kembali. Sakura, Ia yang menghancurkan hidup ceriaku.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sakura! Kurasa aku menyukai pemuda dingin itu. Anak kelas sebelah itu loh!" kataku dengan riang setelah mengetahui fakta tentang diriku

"Ah! Benarkah? Aku mendukungmu Ino!" Kata Sakura. Ada sorot mata tajam yang lain dari matanya. Tapi aku tak menggubris itu.

Aku tahu. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau memperjuangkan itu. Karena aku yakin itu sama sekali bukan perasaan cinta. Aku terlahir memang bukan untuk merasakan cinta. Aku tak peduli cinta.

Tapi... 2 tahun kemudian

Tanpa sepengetahuanku rasa suka itu terus berkembang sampai pada level yang dinamakan cinta. Aku sempat bingung kenapa bisa merasakan itu? padahal hidupku sama sekali bukan untuk itu. Tepat disaat aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan bahwa perasaan suka ini adalah cinta, Handphone ku berdering. Aku melihat nama yang terpampang jelas di layar HP ku. SAKURA.

"Ya?" Kataku. Memangnya untuk apa dia meneleponku? Tersengar suara tersenggal - senggal dari seberang sana. Seolah dia terburu - buru untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi aku menyimpulkannya sebagai tidak sabar untuk mengatakan sesuatu karena sangat senang saat ini. Perlahan aku menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum!

Ia menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi yang riang "Tadi Sasuke nembak aku!..." Belum terdengar kelanjutannya. Sebelum mendengar kelanjutannya saja aku sudah sesak nafas "And I Said Yes" Lanjutnya

Senyumku memudar, digantika oleh Setetes demi setetes air yang mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tetap berusaha untuk membuat nada riangku seperti biasa "Cie! Jadian Cie! Mudah mudahan langgeng ya!" Kupaksakan untuk mengatakan seperti itu. Aku langsung mematikan HP ku dan takmau mendengar kelanjutanya. Sakura bodoh! Bodoh sekali! Itu sama saja dengan menusuk temanmu dari belakang. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukai pemuda itu. Dan dia dengan bodohnya mengatakan kalau ia jadian dengan Pemuda itu. Dengan sangat bodohnya ia mengatakan itu dengan riang kepada temannya yang sejak awal sudah menyukai pemuda itu.

Aku memutuskan izin sekolah 5 hari untuk menenangkan emosiku agar tidak membunuh sakura saat bertemu. Oh! Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu kepada orang tuaku. Aku hanya mengatakan "Aku takut dibunuh sakura! Soalnya kemarin dia sempat ingin bilang begitu"

5 Hari kemudian aku datang dengan ekspresi dingin. Dan membiarkan Sakura mengoceh panjang lebar dihadapanku tanpa kujawab 1 kata pun. Ia kesal dan meminta untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. "Memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu? Mendengar namamu saja aku sudah muak!" Aku menjawab seperti itu tanpa perasaan. Perasaan? Aku sudah membuangnya jauh - jauh. Siapa perduli? Aku meneruskan sekolahku dengan cuek kepada semua orang dan tentunya kecuali orangtuaku

FLASHBACK OFF

Dan lihat hasilnya? Aku mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri, tidak seperti Sakura itu yang hanya mendapat SMA di Konoha. Aku terus mendapat beasiswa sejak SMA sampai sekarang. Aku meneruskan kuliah di Harvard dan tentunya melalui jalur undangan.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk meminum cokelat panas di pojokan kafe adalah hobiku. Kafe yang terletak di tempat strategis Eropa. Ya aku memutuskan liburan ke Eropa. Kafe itu bercorak kotak - kotak yang sangat kusukai, disampingku ada sebuah kaca yang berembun karena perbedaan suhu udara. Aku mulai menuliskan tulisan aneh. Aku terus melakukan itu sampai seseorang datang dan duduk di depanku. Pemuda dingin dengan murah senyum

"Kulihat dari raut wajahmu kau sepertinya kesepian? Kau butuh teman? Aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Kurasa kita memiliki nasib yang sama, tidak memiliki teman. Bagaimana?" Katanya dengan ramah. Sepertinya dia orang baik. Tapi hatiku yang sangat keras tidak memedulikan itu. Aku sempat berpikir, pemuda tampan dengan murah senyum tidak memiliki teman? Aku tidak percaya!

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan teman. Teman hanya akan membunuhku" Kataku.

"Huh baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau tahu? Hobimu sama denganku" Aku tertarik dengannya sekarang. Tipe yang tidak mudah menyerah, dan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan jika lawan bicaranya tidak suka. Tapi sekali lagi, Hatiku yang sangat keras tidak memedulikan itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Lagi lagi kata kata itu kuucapkan dengan kejam

**TBC**

A/N

Maaf jelek, Author masih baru. Eh, enggak udah lama sih. Tapi baru upload 2 cerita. Pendek banget ya? -_- mau buat oneshot sih, tapi jadinya kepanjangan. Mungkin chapter 2 nya bakalan pendek juga.  
04 – 06 – 2014


	2. Nyaris Sama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU | Fluff | OOC |All Ino PoV

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

RnR?

**HOT CHOCOLATE**

Ia memesan cokelat panas sama sepertiku. Kami berdua duduk berhadapan. Sementara aku sibuk memainkan HP ku, ia menatapiku dari atas kebawah. Semua orang yang melihat kami mengatakan "Pasangan itu serasi sekali" atau "Mereka cocok sekali ya?" atau sejenisnya. Walau wajahku sedikit merona, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Tunggu? APA? Merona? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu sejak 'kejadian itu'. Aku menepis semua pikiran pikiran ku yang beruhubungan dengan perasaanku saat ini.

Cowok itu membuka pembicaraan

"Sepertinya aku tau masalahmu" Katanya

"Dan sebenarnya kau tak perlu tau itu" Jawabku tetap dingin. Sejauh ini aku belum tau namanya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin tau. Aku tidak butuh teman.

"Sai, Shimura Sai" Katanya seolah dia tau apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini

"Aku tidak menanyakannya" Kataku tetap dingin seperti biasanya. "Tapi... Aku berubah pikiran. Aku Ino. Rasanya kau tidak seperti manusia lainnya yang tidak berjuang untuk menemaniku. Kau mungkin bisa menjagaku dan kurasa kau sanggup melembekkan hatiku yang sangat keras dan menghangatkan tubuhku yang sangat dingin ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu! Aku tidak punya teman sejak SMP"

Entah kenapa. Rasanya aku mulai bersimpati kepadanya. Tampaknya hatiku mulai mencair lagi. Aku merasakan hangat di sekujur tubuhku. Sepertinya perasaanku kembali. Dan hatiku selalu tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Pikiranku selalu mengatakan semua orang dimuka bumi ini jahat kecuali orang tuamu, sedangkan hatiku mengatakan sesekali bersimpatilah kepada orang lain

Ia merasa terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'sejak SMP' keluar dari mulutku. Namun ia mengontrol dirinya kembali "Itu lama sekali dan kurasa aku tau apa penyebabnya"

"Oke Sai, kau menang dari pikiran ku yang selalu berkata semua orang dibumi ini jahat. Kau berasal dari mana?"

Oh, kau tahu kenapa aku menanyakan itu. Aku tidak yakin dia orang sini. Apalagi namanya itu. Shimura Sai. Rasanya dia orang...

"Jepang" Sudah kuduga.

"Kita memang sama" Kataku

"Tidak juga. Terakhir kali aku punya teman adalah... ng.. SMA ya?" Katanya mencoba mengingat ingat

"Oh, kau kenal Sasuke kan?"

Mendadak emosiku naik. Tapi aku kembali bisa mengontrolnya. Mungkin karena wajahnya itu.. damai.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau ungkit dia. Dia -mungkin- salah satu penyebab hidupku yang hancur"

"Dia bawahanku sekarang. Menjadi seorang ayah dan jatuh nya hanya sebatas Karyawan, memalukan sekali. Padahal dulu dia keturunan bangsawan. Ia bersama istrinya yang berambut pink itu sama sama keturunan bangsawan dan lihatlah sekarang, mereka adalah seorang ayah karyawan, dan ibu rumah tangga yang jatuhnya hanya di dapur. Mereka dikeluarkan dari keluarga mereka karena Hamil sebelum nikah. Itu mempermalukan nama keluarga." Ceritanya

"Kau tahu perkataanmu parah! bisa bisa kita ditendang pemilik kafe ini jika dia dulunya adalah seorang fans dari mereka. Oh- dan juga ditendang para readers" kataku berbisik tau tau kedengaran

"Aku tahu... dan aku baru tahu kalau ada orang yang memiliki hobi yang sama sepertiku" Katanya. Aku tidak menjawab. Lalu ia melanjutkannya lagi

"Sebenarnya sejak kapan hobimu seperti ini?" Tanyanya

"Bukankah kau bisa menebak?" Tanyaku kembali, tetap dengan nada sinis.

Ia menghela nafas. Pemuda itu tampan. Menarik pikirku. Lalu ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Kubalas senyumnya dengan senyumku. Rasanya damai sekali. Tunggu! Apa tadi? Senyum? Senyumku telah kembali? Setelah bertahun tahun lamanya? Yang benar saja!

"APA AKU TADI TERSENYUM?" Kutanya dia dengan nada histeris. Sangat histeris

Ia hanya tertawa terbahak - bahak. Wajahku pun merona setelah sadar apa yang kutanyakan tadi. Sangat konyol. Mana ada orang yang menanyakan apa dia tadi senyum, Semua orang bisa merasakan sendiri kalau dirinya tersenyum. Aku mencoba kembali untuk tersenyum. BISA! BISA! KOK BISA?

"Mana ada orang yang lupa cara tersenyum" Katanya seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Ah! Atau mungkin tadi aku memang mengucapkannya. Aku lupa!

"Maaf atas sikapku yang tidak baik menyambut teman baru tadi. Kita mulai dari awal, gimana?" Kataku

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala. Lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Sai, Shimura Sai! Salam Kenal!" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Kataku

Lalu selanjutnya kami mengobrol - entah apa aku sudah lupa - sambil diselingi canda tawa.

"Kau.. tinggal dimana?" Tanyaku dengan bahan obrolan yang baru

"Sebenarnya di Amerika. Kuliah di Harvard" Jawabnya. Aku nyaris tersedak. Karena terkejut. Kami satu universitas. Tunggu! Tersedak? Memangnya tadi aku makan/minum? Ah lupakan!

**TBC**

A/N

Author tetap memperjuangkan Fic bodoh ini. Dan mungkin Author pun akan semakin bodoh. Ya.. bodoh karena mempublish chapter baru di hari yang sama. Haha! -_-. RnR?

04 - 06 - 2014


End file.
